


I Forgot You Used To Like This Stuff

by rainbow_roman



Category: Sanders Shorts, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbow_roman/pseuds/rainbow_roman
Summary: It's time to move and Virgil finds some old stuff of Remy's.





	I Forgot You Used To Like This Stuff

Sure cleaning was not Virgil’s favorite thing to do but sometimes it had to be done. It was also just unfair to let his boyfriend back up all the stuff from his old apartment, especially when said boyfriend was planning to move in with him. Virgil picked up yet another box from his boyfriend’s attic and opened it up to see what old memories could be hiding in the box. As soon as he saw the boxes contents, a laugh slipped out of his lips. He did not regret helping out anymore.

Remy looked over at his boyfriend and the box, before starting to walk over. “Whatcha find babe?”

Virgil pulled off his hoodie and set it on top of one of the closed dusty boxes before pulling his find out of the box. Remy let out a laugh as Virgil pulled out his studded leather jacket and slid it on. The jacket was a little oversized and smelled like the dusty attic but it brought back lots of memories from when the two first met.

“I knew you in high school and still, I can’t believe you used to like this stuff, Rems.”

“I’d like to think I had a glow up, hon.” Remy jokes, poking at one of the spikes.

“Didn’t you wear this at the same time you spiked your hair into a mohawk?” Virgil asked, the teasing obvious in his voice.

“Oh god,” Remy exclaimed, “I’d much rather forget about that part in my life.”

Virgil frowned for a moment before forcing a smile on his face as he silently pulled off the jacket, as a cold air drifted into the room.

“What’s wrong, babe?” Remy asked, placing his hand on Virgil’s shoulder. 

Virgil sighed. “It’s just… we met while you were wearing this kind of stuff and if you’d want to forget it all… wouldn’t that mean you’d also wanna forget about me?”

“Oh, gurl, “Remy replied, putting his arms around Virgil. “I would give up drinking Starbucks before I’d wish to forget about you.”

Virgil laughed before burying his face into the leather of his boyfriend’s jacket.


End file.
